prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sand Storm (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version)
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked for days through the desert, through sandstorms, through the cliffs, and over the hills, and whenever one of them got exhausted and fell, the others helped him out. One day, they tiredly and hungrily walked through jagged rocks. But then Sonic's foot got caught on one of them, and he tripped. Tails and Knuckles noticed and got concerned that he ran back to him. Sonic then took off his torn sandal and threw it away from him. Then he removed his gold armbands, wristbands, and pendant and took off the ring Scourge gave him. He was about to throw the ring away when.... "Don't!" Tails calmly begged. "Please." Knuckles calmly added. Sonic stopped and looked with Tails and Knuckles at the ring for a minute and puts it back on his finger, as a reminder of the bond he, Tails, and Knuckles had with Scourge and the two's last fateful day in Egypt. Sonic took off his wig, and threw it aside. Sand started to blow towards him and buried the wig. Tails was about to take a step and help Sonic up when a rock scraped his ankle and he collapsed in pain. Knuckles got concerned. "Tails! Hang in there." He begged. Suddenly, a sandstorm began to brew, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles didn't move from his spot and had himself covered in sand and buried under it, not only waiting for his, Tails, and Knuckles's fate, but also not wanting to leave Tails and Knuckles' side. The next day when the sandstorm subsided, a camel was walking along until he came over to a tuft of tan fur-hair in the sand. The camel sniffed it and took at bit of it, bringing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles up from the sand. He looked up tiredly at the camel and it spat the hair on his head, much to the blue hedgehog's disgust. The camel started walking away, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles noticed the water container on the side of the saddle. "Hey, wait!" they replied, as Sonic pulled himself, Tails, and Knuckles out of the sand and ran over to the camel. They grabbed the water container, and the camel started dragging them somewhere. After what seemed like a while, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles tiredly held onto the water container until the camel brought him to an oasis where a flock of sheep where having a drink of water in a stone pool. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles let go of the water container and looked at the water in the pool. Relieved at seeing water for the first time in days, they leaped to the pool, dunked their heads into the water, and started drinking it and even washing Tails' scraped ankle. They took a breather and looked up to see a sheep drop his jaw and baa in shock. Their relief was cut short when they heard some children screaming, and one of them exclaimed, "What are you doing?!" "Help!" the other voice called out. "Let our sheep drink!" a third voice exclaimed. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked over the sheep to see a couple of men harassing a trio of human girls. One of the men was a tall, slender — yet muscular — mouse with a big-boned, stocky figure, tan fur, a white bucktooth, curvy ears, a brown nose, blue eyes, black eyebrows, pink ear innards, and short black whiskers, wearing a turquoise long-sleeved tunic, a dark brown skirt, and black sandals. His name was Terry Farrell. The other man was a tall, stout mouse with tan fur, a white bucktooth, curvy ears, a brown nose, blue eyes, dark rings around his eyes, black eyebrows, pink ear innards, and short black whiskers, wearing a dark pink long-sleeved tunic, a maroon vest, and dark brown sandals. His name was Thomas Farrell, Terry's younger twin brother. One of the girls was 15-years-old and had brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, black eyes, freckles on her cheeks, and light purple eyeshadow. She wore a purple strapless bedlah top that shows her midriff, matching Arabian pants with golden linings, golden armbands, and a purple headband with an ameythst brooch centered on top. She also goes barefoot. Her name was Luna Loud. The other girl was 13-years-old and had thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and purple-gray eyelids. She wore a purple bow, lavender panties, a red vest, a red bedlah top underneath her vest, matching Arabian pants with golden linings, golden armbands, and and a red headband with a garnet brooch centered on top. Like Luna, she also goes barefoot. Her name was Lynn Loud, Jr., Luna's little sister. The third and last girl was a 6-year-old girl and had blonde hair tied down with two red scrunchies into two downward pigtails, and is missing her front teeth. She wore a red baseball cap backwards with a small square hole, dark blue panties, a dark blue vest, a blue bedlah top underneath her vest, matching Arabian pants with golden linings, and golden armbands. Like Luna and Lynn, she also goes barefoot. Her name is Lana Loud, Luna and Lynn's little sister. Terry was taking water from a well while Cholena and Melody tried to pull him away, and Frenchy was shoving a sheep away while Millie yelled, "Leave us alone, you big dumb bullies!" "Stop it!" Melody screamed. Norman was angry upon seeing the men tormenting the three girls, but he thought there was nothing he could do to stop them. He looked the other way and saw a couple of camels with their reins tied to some pegs on the ground. He knew they belong to the two thugs, then he thought of an idea, snuck over to the camels, and untied the reins. "My father's the high priest of Median! You're going to be in big trouble!" Cholena shouted as Thomas held her arm and grabbed Millie and Melody and they shoved them aside. Norman got their attention and called to them, "Hey, you! Aren't these your camels?" He pointed to the camels he was holding beside him with a smirk. Terry and Thomas looked at him with begging faces, knowing what Norman was going to pull on them. The mouse commanded the camels to go and the thugs ran after them as they yelled, "No, no, no, no!" "Wait!" Terry panted. "Wait! Stop!" Thomas called to the camels as they ran after their runaway camels. The girls watched them run and they turned to see Norman leaning against the well in exhaustion. Suddenly, the well's wall crumbled and Norman fell in it with a yelp and a loud splash. The girls rushed over to the well and saw the three male Mobians trying to stay afloat in the water. They grabbed the well and started pulling him back up. As they helped Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles up, three familiar female Mobians, also their sisters, came over and Sally laughed, "What are you girls doing?" Lana said as she and her sisters pulled the rope, "We're trying to get the funny men out of the well." Sally, Cosmo, and Amy came over to the well and Sally chuckled, "Trying to get the funny men out of the well. Well, that's one we've never heard before." Sally, Cosmo, and Amy still looked the same since escaping Egypt the other day. She, Cosmo, and Amy heard Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles let out a loud yelp from the well and gasped hearing their voice, "Oh, my." She called down to him, "Oh, uh, d-don't worry down there! Uh, we'll get you out! Hold on!" They grabbed the rope and helped the girls pull Norman up. They saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all soaking wet and Sally, Cosmo, and Amy said with a glare, "You!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at them and recognized them as the three Median girls from the banquet back in Egypt that they helped escape. Sally, Cosmo, and Amy knew this would be a good chance at getting their revenge on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles for humiliating them at the banquet and with a smirk, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy let go of the rope and the three male Mobians fell down the well with a yell and a loud splash was heard at the bottom. The girls looked down and Sally, Cosmo, and Amy just shrugged with a smile. Sally simply smiled, "Mm-hmmm." She, Cosmo, and Amy walked away from the well and the girls watched her leave. Luna scoffed as she put her hands on her hips, "That's why Mother and Father say they'll never get married." Some of the Medianites helped Norman out of the well, and he was in a tent, naked and getting cleaned by some ladies. Vanilla the Rabbit dumped some water on his head and she and Brittany Miller started to washing his armpits, arms, chest and even behind his ears. Norman stammered as the women washed him, "You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really... I'm really quite..." Eleanor Miller started washing his feet and Norman chuckled nervously, "No! Not there! Please!" The women kept washing him and he chuckled, "That tickles. Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me." He shot up in surprise with a small gasp and chuckled nervously, "Whoa! I guess I was wrong." He looked over and saw Olivia and the girls peeking through the tent and laughing at him. Their laughter was cut short when they heard a man's voice say to them, "Let me through, let me through. I want to see him!" The girls moved away and a chubby mouse of average height with tan fur, curvy ears, blue eyes, a dark red nose, pink ear innards, a small white bucktooth, and a blonde mustache and eyebrows, wearing a heavy white tunic with thick gold lining, a matching headdress, and brown shoes. He also wears red war paint on his face. His name was Dr. David Q. Dawson, and he is, of course, the girls' father and the high priest of Median. He saw Norman and smiled, "Ah! You are most welcome." Norman covered his front with a towel, and Dawson came over to him and gave him a bear hug and lifted him up with his strength, nearly crushing Norman. The girls laughed at their father's greeting to him, and Dawson smiled as he covered Norman with a teal blue sleeveless long, loose tunic, a dark red long-sleeved, loose robe with a matching sash, and brown sandals, "You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. And tonight, you shall be my honored guest." He chuckled in glee as he left the tent. Sally, Cosmo, and Amy went over to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and Sally said to them with a giggle, "Mine, Cosmo, and Amy's parents, Cloud Strife high priest of Median and Aerith Gainsborough high priestess of Median." Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles couldn't believe the three girls they humiliated in Egypt and helped escape were really the daughters of a priest and his wife. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies